thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rescue Mission
'Rescue Mission '''is the first episode of the ninteenth season. Plot Previously on Adventures on Rails . . . "Stop arguing!" "That was your fault!" "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" "Will you stop it!?" "Sure." (couples up to goods train) "I think we're on the wrong line . . ." (crashes into a barn) Now . . . "Uh!" coughed James. "What happened and where are we?" "I don't know," replied his Driver. "Lemme check," said the Fireman. (pulls out phone). "Dang it, my phone's out of battery." "That's what happens when you play so much FIFA," muttered James. "Hey! Its worth it. I'm a pro manager now." "Well, I'll try my GPS. Oh, great. I get no coverage outside of Sodor." "That's what happens when you get the cheap company," groaned James. "So, now what?" asked the Fireman. "We're stranded!" sobbed James, all of a sudden. "Miles from Sodor, and no one knows where we are. Gone!" "Alright, calm down, this is no time to panic. We just need a plan." "No panicking! How will you survive with no food?" replied James. "Eh, I'll still have some food in my bag. You see I'm always prepared," said the Fireman. "You see, First Aid kit, match, lighter, food, and extra phone charger . . . which is most useful when there's actually somewhere to plug it into." "Whatever, we need to eat, then we'll think of something," said the Driver. "Right." James' Fireman looked round James. "We couldn't go right back, James, old fellow. You came off and so are some trucks. We'll need a breakdown crane." Then, he sat down to eat with the Driver. Meanwhile, back at London, a diesel shunter was getting James' train ready. Old Slow Coach was waiting at the platform, when one of the other diesels came up. "Hey, have you seen James since he took that goods train to Leeds?" "No, I haven't. Has he returned?" "No, there's a whole supply of coal and water for him, but I've checked and he's not there." "This is bad. If James doesn't get back, the Fat Controller will be worried. We must tell them." Then, the Manager walked up. "Is James still missing?" "I'm afraid so." "Well then, could you please take this train to Barrow then please. I will telephone the Fat Controller right away." "Yes, Sir." Meanwhile, Percy chuffed along with his goods train to Vicarstown. It had been a relaxing night since James had gone. Percy reached Vicarstown just as the Stationmaster sprung up. "Percy!" "Yes?" "Thank goodness, we need your help." "With what?" "James had gone missing on route to Leeds." "On . . . the Other Railway?" "Yes. You are the only engine available. Please go immediately and find Harold, Rocky and and engine of your choice to assist you. We are sending a search party. Now, go, go, go!" Percy's Fireman quickly uncoupled Percy, he switched lines at raced to Dryaw as quickly as he could. "This is bad," thought Percy. For once, he was actually quite worried for James. Percy steamed into Dryaw. "Wake up, lazywings! James has gone missing on the Other Railway. Please help search!" "On my way." "He went missing on route to Leeds from London!" "Alright!" "Good, now we have to find Rocky." When Percy reached Knapford, the Fat Controller and Edward were waiting with Rocky. "Great, there you are Rocky, let's go!" "Hold on," said the Fat Controller. "We've been granted permission to run on the Main Line, so everything should be fine." "Wait, can I come?" asked Percy. "What?" "What?" "I mean, after years of arguing with James, I think its time to put things right with him, and helping search for him is the least I can do." "Eh, I don't see why not." Then, they set off on their way. When they reached Vicarstown, Dodger, the diesel from the Other Railway, and some other engines were waiting for them. "The Manager can tell you what line James went down when you get there." "Alright. Percy and Edward, you two fill up with coal and water. There's not much over there, so better do it here." "Good thing we have these high quality radio telephones now, so we communicate outside of Sodor," said Dodger. "Yeah, so we'll keep in touch, just in case," added Nix. Percy and Edward returned and the cavalcade set off on their rescue mission. Meanwhile, James and his crew were still stranded. "I think we should just walk back to the Signalbox and telephone for help," said James' Driver. "Yeah, we better put up red flags on the siding too, so if anyone comes around, they'll hopefully stop and help." "Alright, take care," muttered James as they left. Edward, Rocky, Percy and the Fat Controller soon reached James where the Manager gave them a map. "I've telephoned most signalman along the line, the one that last reported seeing him was here." He pointed at the map. "Then, this signalman didn't answer. Probably fell asleep on the job. Stupid signalman." "Well, that's not a surprise," muttered the Fat Controller. "And then the rest answered with no sign of him." "Alright, so the red means where he possibly is. Got it. Thank you." "You're welcome, Sir." "OK. Now let's go!" Meanwhile, James' crew got to the signal box. "Yeah, I think this is it." "So, you see, she was telling me to . . ." (phone starts beeping) "Wait, sorry, I gotta hang up, my phone battery's dying." (Edward, Percy and Rocky pull into view) "Percy! Edward!" cheered James' crew. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright," said the Fat Controller. "Is James alright too?" "Yes, he's stuck on a siding. Let's go up and talk to this signalman." (signalman plugs in phone) "Well, now I gotta wait like four hours for it to charge. Eh, oh, hullo." "Oh, yes. You see . . ." The Fat Controller explained the situation. "Oh, I see. Oh! You see, I . . . well, uh . . ." "You were asleep on the job?" "No. I was talking with my friend on the phone, so, I must've, he he . . . not gotten the call right . . ." "Hmm, well, we've got a stranded engine there, so, please switch the points." Soon, he did and Edward, Percy, Rocky and James' crew went to rescue him. "James!" "Percy?" "It's us!" "You've come to rescue me?" "Well, yeah. We were worried for you." "You were?" "Yeah. We all are." "Oh." "Don't worry, we'll put you back on the tracks in no time," said Rocky. And soon he did. Then, Percy told James what happened. "I see. Stupid signalman," groaned James. "Yeah, but what's important, is that you're safe now. Let's go home." "Yeah, he he." The engines returned to the signal box where the Manager was speaking to the signalman severly. "I am disappointed in you. Thank goodness no one got hurt, but you could've injured an engine and its crew that do not even pertain to us. I will report you to the Commissionary of Signalman and discuss your actions." "Yes, Sir," he replied, meekly. "For now, return to your job and I'd turn your cell phone off." "Do you want me to take the goods train, Sir?" asked the diesel. "Sure." "Well, thank you for helping us find James," said the Fat Controller. "No problem. Now let's get you all home." It was late when Edward, Percy, Rocky, James and the Fat Controller reached Vicarstown. There, they found all the other engines waiting for them, and as well as some press. "Oh, James. I was so worried," said Gordon. "You were?" "Shut up, Henry." Edward and Percy took James to the Steamworks, then set off home. The next day, Percy came to visit him. "Hey, James. How are you doing?" "Better now." There was a long silence. "You know. You were pretty brave to go out and help me," said James. "Well, after nearly two decades of this feud, I think its time we make up," replied Percy. "Yeah," agreed James. "So, friends?" "Friends." Then, the Fat Controller came up. "Ah, there you two are. Huh, that's strange. Regularly, you would be arguing right now." "Well, we've finally decided to let the past go away," said James. "Well, I'm glad to hear that," smiled the Fat Controller. "Well, James, after this incident, you and your crew will need a lot of days of recovery. So, until you are in tip-top condition, will I allow you back. Meanwhile, Percy will handle your work." "Yes, Sir. I'm sure he'll do splendidly." "Very well, then." And the Fat Controller walked away. "Hey, looks who's on this magazine," said Victor. "It says James rescued from Leeds," said Kevin. "Well, you're on the cover of a magazine now, James," teased Percy. "Oh, I look shabby, so many twigs . . ." "I like the paint though, all dusty instead of all red." "Shut up!" "Ha! Well, I'd better go back to work. See you around." "See you around." I hope you have enjoyed this four episode saga about James and Percy. The whole background of this feud will be told in James and Percy, now slated to release on January 19th, 2015. Characters *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Nix *Dodger *David *Victor *Old Slow Coach *Harold *Rocky *Kevin *Sir Topham Hatt *Diesel 10 (''original script) *Den (original script) *Dart (original script) Locations *Other Railway *Vicarstown *Dryaw *Knapford Trivia *This episode concludes the cliffhanger from the final episode of the previous season. *Some lines may be changed after the release of the special, James and Percy, which is now confirmed for a release on January 19th, 2015. *The original title of this episode was "James Disappear Part 2", so James Goes Foreign was named "James Disappears Part 1". It involved a completely different way of how James went missing. *Stock footage from James and Percy, Percy and James' Accident and James Goes Foreign is used. *Diesel 10, Den and Dart were meant to have roles in this episode, but were cut for the final script. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes